Una historia diferente
by oOAmalTheaOo
Summary: Sirius y James llegan al pueblo de Rhovanion por la compañia de las Hermanas Yin-Yang. Secretos sobre ellas se descubriran.¿Que esconderan? ¿Que ocultaran? Chap 7! "Confesando Secretos"
1. Conociendome

****

**Capitulo 1:  
**  
**"Conociéndome"**  
  
¡Hola a todos! Me presento. Soy Sirius Black, hijo de Anbus Black, mi padre ¬¬. Su nombre se debe (según lo que me han dicho) en honor a Anubis, Dios egipcio de la muerte. Mi madre es Megan, también nombre heredado de Mertseger, Diosa egipcia de cabeza de serpiente (¿Qué extraño no?). Por ultimo, pues mi nombre viene en honor a Osiris, Dios de los infiernos (no se por que el afán de poner nombres extraños ¬¬) y si, todos nos llaman "la familia de la muerte"  
  
Bueno, les quiero contar sobre mi vida. Soy un niño de edad actual de 15 años, tengo unos ojos de color azul, parecidos mucho al zafiro y unos cabellos de color extremadamente negros y lacios. Recién empezando a vivir mi adolescencia. ¿Dónde iba? Ah si. Bueno primero les relatare hecho que me han ocurrido durante el transcurso de estos 15 años, bueno en realidad, solo lo haré con hechos importantes y los que me acuerde U.  
  
Mi primer acontecimiento extraño. Fue cuando tenía dos años de nacido. Mi casa no se porque pero nunca me ha gustado su presencia. Mi hogar no es precisamente lo que se dice "hogar". Vivimos en una especia de castillo debajo de las montañas. Se me tiene prohibido salir de allí. No se aun el porque no puedo. Los pasillos del castillo son fríos, sin vida. No hay nadie más que yo, de vez en cuando mis padres, y por suerte una que otra criatura de fuego que asea el castillo.  
  
A la edad de mis dos pequeños añitos camine fuera de mi casa (donde también se me tenia prohibido) buscando a mis padres ya que ellos nunca estaban en casa. Camine por los extraños y desolados terrenos del exterior de ella. No sabia por donde dirigirme, estaba perdido. Lo único que veía eran nieblas por doquier. Los caminos eran hechos por una tierra roja y tenia partes donde había un poco de algo verde (era pasto ¬¬, pero no lo sabia)  
  
Empecé a caminar por instinto (aun no se como) y llegue a un lugar donde había una gran puerta. Era de metal con extrañas escrituras que no conocía. Mi curiosidad fue mayor y pues, al tocar la enorme puerta con mi mano, estas se abrió al instante (Les quedara claro que no era por mi fuerza de niño ¬¬U)  
  
Al interior de esta había más adentro un agujero, un enorme hoyo. Me acerque con miedo y vi como era una especie de remolino, donde pude ver claramente, almas que eran succionadas en él. Me asuste, esas almas me empezaban a gritar que los sacara de allí (Aun puedo escuchar sus gritos de desesperación en mi cabeza.)  
  
- ¿Qué haces Sirius? – me pregunto mi madre con tono sorpresivo detrás de mi.  
  
No me di cuenta cuando ella había entrado. No la sentí. Me di vuelta con un rostro asustado  
  
- Estas pálido – me dijo mirándome - ¿Qué te he dicho de salir fuera de la casa?  
  
Esa pregunta me la dijo con enojo. Mire sus ojos de color verde, como los de una serpiente. Sus cabellos negros estaban desordenados, como si hubiera estado luchando con alguien.  
  
Me tomo una mano y empezamos a caminar fuera de allí. Cuando ambos salimos la puerta se cerró inmediatamente de golpe, lo que me asusto.  
  
- Sirius......¿Por qué me desobedeciste? – me preguntó mientras caminábamos  
  
- Por que te buscaba ma – le respond  
  
- pero sabes que yo regreso a esta hora. No quiero que salgas de nuevo ¿me entendiste?  
  
- ¿Por qué? – le dije mirándola y parando de caminar.  
  
- Sirius... - poniéndome sus manos en mis hombros - no debes ir allí – refiriéndose a la sala que acabábamos de salir – es peligroso si no sabes cuales son sus poderes.  
  
- ¿Cómo se llama ese lugar?  
  
- "Tras El Velo" – me respondió con amargura – Cuando sea mas grande podrás ir allí si quieres. Pero ahora no ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Note en el tono de voz de mi madre que estaba preocupada por mi. Le respondí que no iría de nuevo todavía. Y así nos dirigimos a nuestra casa.  
  
¿Pero que era lo que le preocupa tanto a mi madre en ese momento?..............nunca lo supe.  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
- ¡Sirius! – me gritaba mi padre - ¡Regresa ahora chiquillo!  
  
- ¿Si padre? – respondí con una sonrisa  
  
- quiero que vallas conmigo a un lugar ¿si?  
  
- ¿A dónde? Padre, sabes que tengo prohibido salir del castillo  
  
- Lo tengo más que claro – me respondió sabiamente – pero ya tienes 5 años. Además, no iras solo, iras conmigo  
  
- ¿Y cuando iremos? – le pregunte emocionado  
  
- Hoy  
  
- ¡si! ¡Le iré a avisar a mamá! – pero mi padre me detuvo  
  
- No le digas nada – me dijo cortante – quiero que sea un secreto entre tu y yo ¿Si?  
  
- Si tu quieres... - dije extrañado de la proposición de mi padre tan repentina  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
Sirius....¿sabes donde estamos? – me dijo mirando al frente  
  
- "Tras El Velo"...... - sujetando mas fuerte su mano a la mía - ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Mamá dijo que no regresara  
  
- Tu madre no sabe nada – dijo fríamente – No sabe que tu destino es ser el guardián de esto  
  
- ¿Mi destino? ¿Guardián?  
  
- Si hijo... desde que naciste tienes un extraño poder que nadie de nuestra familia a tenido  
  
- ¿y por que yo?  
  
- ¿y por que no fui yo? Todo tiene una explicación hijo. Tu destino es ser uno solo con él.  
  
- ...Ser uno solo...... - susurre mirando el remolino  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
- Sirius ¿Dónde vas? – me pregunto mi madre preocupada  
  
- Déjalo – le dijo tangente mi padre antes que alcanzara a responderle – Ya tiene 8 años Megan, la edad suficiente para salir del castillo  
  
- Lo se...pero no me gusta que este fuera de casa  
  
- ¿Pero no te iras para siempre no Sirius? – dijo divertido mi padre que me hizo sonreír también  
  
- Claro que no padre, se que no puedo salir de los terrenos de nuestra casa por mucho tiempo – respond  
  
- Sirius......prométeme que no iras donde creo que iras  
  
- No puedo madre – le dije sin saber por que – Algo me llama a estar allí, no se que es, pero no deja de insistir que valla all  
  
- Sabia que esto llegaría... - susurro, pero la pude escuchar – Bien, pero no vuelvas tarde ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- Por supuesto que no madre, volveré antes de la cena – Y salí a explorar afuera del castillo  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
- Sirius...... ¿de nuevo por aquí? – me dijo mi madre triste  
  
- Sabes que siempre estoy aquí, no se para que lo preguntas – dije en tono frió sin dejar de mirar el remolino de almas.  
  
- ¿Qué no entiendes? ¿No entiendes lo que tu padre trata de hacer?  
  
- No te entiendo – le conteste mirándola fijamente  
  
- Eres solo un niño – dijo aferrándome a sus brazos – no puedes controlar sus poderes......  
  
- ¿de que estas hablando madre?  
  
- Tu no eres el guardián – me dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos – talvez el guardián este en ti, pero no lo eres...... ¡No puedes controlar los poderes del Velo!  
  
- ¿poderes? Me confundes  
  
- Sirius... ¡por favor no lo hagas! ¡No Te......  
  
- ¡BASTA MEGAN! – grito mi padre con furia entrando a la sala del velo.  
  
- ¡lo vas a matar! ¡No sabes lo que haces!  
  
- ¡Él es el elegido!  
  
- ¡NO! ¡No lo es!...... ¡nunca lo será! ¡Yo lo impediré!  
  
- Mamá......  
  
- NO te atrevas a interponerte Megan – dijo enojado. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente.  
  
- ¡haré lo que sea para que mi hijo no muera! ¡Y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo! ¡También es tu hijo!  
  
- NO va a morir Megan – mientras la separaba de mi – Sirius es capaz de controlar esos poderes  
  
- Papa basta...no sigas  
  
- Sirius ¡ven aquí con tu madre! ¡Aléjate de él!  
  
Iba a seguir sus órdenes, pero papa me tomo de la mano para que no fuera  
  
- El se quedara conmigo Megan  
  
- ¡Sirius!  
  
- No lo metas en esto – dijo serio – esto es entre nosotros  
  
En ese instante, no se como pero mi padre me lazo una ráfaga de viento que me saco de la habitación. En ese minuto las puertas se serraron dejándolos a mis padres solos.  
  
- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! – gritaba golpeando la puerta para que se abriera como antes. Pero nunca lo hizo, puse mi oreja en la puerta, escuchaba los gritos de ambos detrás de ella.  
  
- No permitiré que interfieras en mis planes con él querida  
  
- No sabes lo que haces......... ¡lo mataras si les das los poderes!  
  
- te equivocas......los poderes ya están en él  
  
- ¿de que hablas?  
  
- ¿no te diste cuenta? – escuche a mi padre que reía - ¿eres su madre y no te diste cuenta antes?  
  
- ¿no te entiendo Anbus?  
  
- él nació con los poderes del guardián. Desde que entro por primera vez aquí lo supe......era el elegido para gobernar  
  
- Mentira...... él no pudo haber nacido con ellos  
  
- Lamentable......pensé que eras mas inteligente querida.  
  
- ¿Y que te hace pensar lo contrario?  
  
- ¡ESTUPIDA QUE HACES!  
  
- ¡ACABANDO CON LO QUE DEBI DE HABER ECHO HACE TIEMPO!  
  
En ese momento deje de escuchar sus voces. Ya no había más gritos, más furia, había soledad.  
  
Toque de nuevo la puerta suavemente y esta, no dudo en abrirme enseguida. Quede helado ante lo que veía. Ni papá ni mamá estaban allí. No había nadie.  
  
Me acerca con cuidado a la orilla, estaba perdido en mi mismo.  
  
"Se han tirado juntos" escuche una voz dentro de mi. "Ambos están muertos"  
  
Desde ese momento no volví a verlos de nuevo. Habían pasado 5 años desde aquel día, cuando a la edad de mis 10, mis padres se fueron dejándome solo sin respuestas a mis preguntas.  
  
Y aquí estoy, solo en mi habitación, sin la luz del día, solo con mis amigos fieles de las llamas. Y desde entonces no he vuelto a ir a esa sala. He tratado de aclarar mis dudas, pero no he tenido éxito.  
  
Ahora solo espero a que algo pase, algo que sé que me marcara de por vida. Mi destino esta cambiando.


	2. Potter El hijo del Tiempo

****

****

**_Una Historia Diferente_******

_Por oOKaoRu BlacKOo_

****

****

**Capitulo 2:******

**"Potter. El hijo del Tiempo"**

- ¿Que quieres Evrot? – pregunte frió en mi habitación.

Estaba acostado en mi cama, leyendo (¿y por que no?) un libro que saqué de la gran biblioteca de mi hogar.

- ¿Va a desayunar Sr.? – me pregunto.

Lo mire fríamente. Nunca me habían gustado esas criaturas de fuego. Se parecían a los elfos que había descubierto en algunos libros. Pero su color era totalmente de rojo vivo. Sus ojos eran negros, sin brillos. Usaban una manta negra. Se llamaban Fieqtus.

- No Evrot – dije volviendo a mi lectura – No tengo hambre. Te puedes retirar

- Si Señor – y se fue tan rápido como vino.

Me quede un rato mas leyendo ese extraño libro que había encontrado entre un lote. Todavía lo recuerdo

_Me dirigí a la biblioteca para encontrar respuestas a mis preguntas que mis padres no me dieron. Estaba realmente sucia, llena de polvo._

_- Achuu! – Estornudé al pasar la mano por algunos libros y el polvo no dudo en salir.- se nota que mi padre no pasaba mucho tiempo por aquí._

_Me instale en un escritorio lleno de libros encima de este. Eran extraños, ninguno tenia relación entre si. Me senté y vi que el escritorio tenía cajones ocultos. Trate de abrirlos. Imposible, con llave. Con mucha fuerza pude abrir uno de los 3 cajones. En él había un libro verde. _

_- "Las leyendas de los guardianes" – leí en voz alta el titulo del libro._

_Rápidamente me dirigí a mi habitación a echarle una mirada al libro. ¿Por qué estaba allí en secreto? ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba mi padre?_

Sin darme me deje llevar por mis pensamientos, dejando de leer el extraño libro.

- No sale nada interesante – dije aburrido tirándolo al final de mi cama y me levanté - ¿Por qué no se que soy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Una extraña idea paso por mi mente. "Sale de aquí y ve el exterior".

 ¿Pero lo haría? ¿Y que sabia yo del mundo exterior? Estaría indefenso.

"¿Y que pierdes con intentarlo?"

Buena pregunta. Bastante buena. ¿Qué perdía? Si ni siquiera sabía quien y que era.

- Lo haré – dije decidido – Explorare el mundo afuera de las montañas.

- ¿Sr. Black? – me pregunto otra Fieqtus - ¿Dónde va?

- Erty – dije mirándola – Necesito que me hagas un bolso lleno de alimentos

- bien Señor……¿va a salir?

- Si – mientras preparaba mis cosas para irme – Me voy al mundo exterior – mire su rostro preocupado - Pero volver

- Pero Señor……

- Lo se Erty. Se que tengo pocas posibilidades de salir convida – dije terminando de guardar un par de ropas y cosas útiles (según yo) - ¿pero que mas da? No se quien soy. Talvez afuera encuentra la respuesta.

- Si usted quiere……puedo acompañarlo – me dijo entristecida.

La mire sonriendo calidamente. Erty era como mi madre en todo este tiempo. Y no pude evitar sentirme triste al verla así.

- Gracias Erty – dije tomando sus manos – Se que esto es duro. Pero quiero que estés a cargo de la casa y de todo lo demás.

- Pero Evrot…

- ¿Evrot? – Dije pensante - ¡Dios! ¡Me olvide de él! ...... Anda a saber que cosas hará en mi ausencia…… ¿Erty?

- ¿Si señor?

- Quiero que te hagas cargo de él. Te dejare como máxima autoridad – dije serio. No podía permitir que Evrot hiciera cualquier cosa -  Quiero que lo controles. Que no le pierdas un ojo de vista.

- Si Señor

- También quiero que las demás doncellas Fieqtus lo vigilen. Evrot no es de confianza.

- Como diga Señor Sirius.

- Gracias Erty – dije abrazándola – Te prometo que volveré. No te puedo dejar aquí sola. Y menos con Evrot cerca…… ¿de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto – me dijo sonriendo – Lo espero en la salida del castillo para entregarle su bolso señor.

- Gracias…… - y salí de mi habitación.

- ¿Señor Sirius?

- lo siento Erty – me disculpe apenado – pero estaba en el cuarto de mis padres

- Ya veo……tome su bolso

- gracias Erty – recibiéndolo – no sabes como te echaré de menos

- Pero solo será por un tiempo corto ¿no?

- ¡por su puesto! Nunca te dejaría sola

- Lo se Señor – me dijo sonriendo – es mejor que se marche. Evrot no tardará en volver y detenerlo

- Lo se – dije divertido lo que la sorprendió – le deje un pequeño ¿recuerdito? De mi parte. Adiós Erty

- ¡Adiós Señor Black! – Me gritaba mientras caminaba lejos de casa - ¡Vuelva pronto!

­

- ¡Demonios! – exclamé enojado – Debí de haberle preguntado a Erty el camino para salir de aquí. Llevo dos días y ni rastro de alguna salida cerca.

Miré a mí alrededor. Estaba perdido entre una de tantas cavernas de las montañas. No sabía que camino tomar, cada vez aparecían más túneles y me confundía más.

- Un momento……… - dije mirando detenidamente las paredes rocosas rojizas  - ¿es mi imaginación o hay algo escrito allí?

Me acerqué a cierta pared donde había extrañas escrituras de color negro.

- Se parecen mucho a las de la Puerta Negra – pensando en la sala "Tras El Velo".

Las rocé con mi mano, en esa momento empezaron a brillar.

- _El guardián vive. Nosotros obedecemos. _

- ¿Que demonios fue eso? – pregunte al aire después de escuchar esa extraña voz proveniente, aunque cueste creerlo, de las letras.

En ese momento un extraño camino de letras se formo en las paredes. Decidí seguirlos, no se el porque. Era extraño, mientras pasaba, las letras de nuevo empezaban a brillar. Y por fin vi algo que nunca antes presencie. Luz.

- ¡Demonios! – grite tapándome con mi capa - ¡Que es eso!

-_ Nuestro deber no termina. El guardián aun nos necesita_

Escuche eso y las letras se empezaban a desaparecer, eran absorbidas por las paredes. Como agua cayendo en tierra extremadamente árida.

Me aleje de la Luz, entrando un poco en la caverna. Me di cuenta que no me hacia nada esa extraña cosa.

- No es dañina – dije mientras movía la mano en ella.

Me encamine lentamente y mis ojos vieron una cantidad de bosque impresionante cerca de allí.

- Increíble……nunca pensé ver algo así – mirando mí alrededor.

Era todo tan…..tan vivo. Escuche aves cantar. Un rió cerca correr. El ruido del viento moviendo hojas.

Me aventé por las espesuras del misterioso bosque. Al principio me maravillé. Todo era tan verde. Y yo solo conocía el color rojo y negro.

Mis pasos se hicieron más rápidos. Quería mas, quería admirar mas cosas. Pero algo me detuvo drásticamente.

- ¿Qué pretendes mortal? – me dijo una voz extraña. Provenía de la copa de un árbol - ¿no sabes que tienes prohibido caminar hacia allá?

Era extraño. No podía mover ningún músculo. Estaba totalmente inmóvil. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de qué podía hablar.

- ¿Qué hacías por estos alrededores?

Por fin aquella voz se dejaba ver. Se coloco al frente de mí, que yacía aun inmóvil.

Era un chico, de una edad parecida a la mía. Tenía unos cabellos azabaches desordenados. Unos ojos cafés que eran cubiertos por unas gafas delante de estos. Era de piel trigueña, no pálida. Sus ropas eran extrañas. Tenía unos pantalones cafés. Luego tenia una capa verde musgo, que era apretada en el cuello y era adornada por pequeños y diminutos relojes. Pero lo mas extraño era que en una de sus manos llevaba un báculo.

- Eso no te importa – respondí fríamente

- ¿Cómo es posible?

- ¿El que? – fulminándolo con la mirada

- No es posible que me hables, te pare del tiempo.

- ¿Qué de que? – pregunte confundido

Aprecié en su rostro que también estaba confundido. Me miro de arriba a bajo y luego se detuvo en mi rostro.

- Tu no eres un mortal – me respondió sonriente – Si lo fueras, no te seria posible contestarme.

- ¿de que demonios hablas?

- Un segundo……… Tus ropas son diferentes……

- ¿Enserio? No lo sabia – dije sarcástico

- Ese emblema…… - mirándome la medalla que sujetaba mi capa - ¿Quién eres?

- Te lo diría si supiera – respondí sin darme cuenta

- ¿Qué dices?

- Sirius Black……

- ¿Black? – Repitió pensante - ¿Dónde he escuchado ese apellido?

Lo mire. Estaba adquiriendo posturas de pensador. Se puso una mano en el mentón, luego en la cabeza. Se veía divertido.

- Disculpa pero………me podrías soltar o lo que hayas hecho conmigo – le dije. Me estaba cansando de estar así de quieto

- ¿Qué? Ah! Lo siento – y me miro - _/present time/_

En ese momento mi cuerpo se pudo mover, pero lamentablemente, dio a dar con el suelo.

- Ejem……gracias – dije en tono disgustado sacudiéndome después del golpe. Y no era para más. ¿Qué se creía para tenerme como estatua?

- James Potter

- ¿Qué? – le hable extrañado

- Soy James Potter. Hijo del tiempo – me dijo extendiéndome una mano.

¿Así que hijo del tiempo? Tal vez por eso podía paralizarme. Enseguida le recibí el saludo. Era extraño, pero algo me hacia confiar en él.

- Y dime ¿Qué hacías por aquí?

- La verdad no lo se – respondí amable – Acabo de salir de las montañas……

- ¿DE LAS MONTAÑAS? – exclamo sorprendido

- Si, vivo allí ¬¬

- ¡Increíble! – me decía feliz - ¡nunca he visto a alguien que proviniera de allí!

- ¿En serio? – hable confundido - ¿Acaso nadie va hacia allá?

- ¿Bromeas? Ir a allá, significa la muerte………espera………¡Eres un Black!

- Ehhh si, ya te lo dije antes

- ¡ósea que eres un miembro de la Familia de la Muerte! – dijo horrorizado.

- Si ¿y?

- ¿¡Como que "Y"!? ¿Acaso no sabes? ¡Eres de la familia que se encarga de matar!

- ¡QUE! – exclame sorprendido. Al parecer este tal James me aclararía parte de mis dudas

- Los Black son los encargados de mandar las almas al infierno o al cielo

- ¿Enserio?

- ¿No lo sabias? ¿No te lo han explicado tus padres?

- Mis padres murieron hace 5 años y no me dijeron nada– aclare triste

- Lo siento – se disculpo conmigo – No lo sabia

- Soy el último de los Black y no se nada de mi familia

- ¿si quieres yo te puedo explicar lo que yo se? – me trato de reconfortar – pero te advierto que no es mucho

No pude evitar sonreír. En verdad ese James Potter era de confianza. Me agradaba su presencia, por primera vez descubrí lo que era amistad.

- ¿Dónde me llevas? – pregunte siguiéndolo detrás

- A un lugar seguro – me ratificó – conozco estos territorios como la palma de mi mano

- ¿enserio? ¿y por que?

- Mi padre me dejo encargado de estos terrenos – me explico mientras caminábamos – Mi deber es alejar a los mortales del "Templo del Tiempo"

- ¿"Templo del Tiempo"?

- Es un lugar donde esta el origen del tiempo. Si algún mortal va a haya alterará el orden. Y un caos se desataría

- ¿Es adonde yo me dirigía antes?

- Si. El "Templo del Tiempo" es una sala. Donde puedes controlar el tiempo a tu voluntad, y nadie te puede detener hasta que salgas. Estarás dominado por aquella fuerza a su voluntad.

- Ya veo…… - conteste triste. El sabía que era lo que tenia que hacer, en cambio yo, era la nada misma.

- no estés triste por no saber nada de quien eres- me dijo como si pudo leer mis pensamientos - ¡Mira! ¡Llegamos!

Mire sorprendido a mí alrededor. Era simplemente acogedor.

- ¿Aquí es donde te gusta estar? – pregunte mirando detenidamente cada lugar

- Si. Lo llamo "Olimpo"

Era el interior del bosque. Estaba totalmente alegre. Había varias aves por todos lados. Era como una jungla. Al centro había un gran árbol. Era como el mas imponente que los demás.

- Shëm, he regresado – dijo James al frente del árbol, lo que me sorprendi

- _Amo James……. Ha vuelto…….­ _– escuche hablar el Árbol a James. Su voz era cansada, áspera, como la de un anciano.

- Si Shëm – le contesto - ¿podríamos subir? He traído a un amigo

¿Amigo? ¿Ya me consideraba su amigo?

- _Como ordene………Amo James­ _– y en ese momento un ascensor de madera se hace presente frente a nosotros

- No te asustes – me dijo James ya subiendo – El es Shëm. Guardián de los Shirt.

- ¿Shirt? – pregunte  mientras subíamos por el gran árbol a la copa

- Los Shirt son una raza de árboles capaces de hablar y poseer gran sabiduría. Shëm es el líder de ellos. Posee más sabiduría y años que los otros.

- ¿y por que te llama Amo? – pregunte mirándolo

- Ah!. Eso. Mmm. Bueno es algo extraño – me confirmo – yo para ellos soy la autoridad máxima antes que Shëm, según ellos, por que poseo el poder de controlar el tiempo.

- ¿solo por eso?

- Si. Creen que soy el "elegido" o algo parecido para ellos – dijo divertido – pero a mi me da lo mismo. Yo los quiero como mi familia – y me miro rápidamente – Shëm te será de gran ayuda

- ¿si? ¿por que?

- El posee mas sabiduría que cualquier persona – me contesto – tal vez él sepa algo sobre tu familia, sobre los Black

- ¿Tu crees?

- No. No lo creo. Él TIENE que saber algo – me dijo divertido – demás que tiene algo de información entre tanta cosa de su cabeza, Amenos que este guardando puro aserrín

Y ambos empezamos a reír mientras estábamos llegando a la cima. Cuando llegamos había una puerta de madera que nos tapaba el paso.

- Aquí es mi lugar de descanso – me aclaro – en este lugar se encuentra el alma de Shëm, como el cerebro o la parte que razona. Lo que sea.

- Se nota que sabes – dije divertido

- La sabiduría no es mi don – me confeso – tienes que estar atento. Shëm al principio toma la primera impresión de las personas. Así que te recomiendo que seas amable con él.

- Trataré. No me pidas que sea paciente con un árbol

- Lo se. Al principio a mi también me costo.

Y juntos entramos a la puerta de madera.

**Emily Evans:** ¡gracias Amigi! Tu opinión me animo mucho, espero que sigas leyendo esta historia………¡y que comamos de nuevo un café helado! Jaja

Gracias por tu review

**Bboo****:** gracias. Me pone feliz que mi historia te este gustando. Espero que este capitulo también allá sido de tu agrado.

**Sara Fénix Black:** Hi! Ya echaba de menos tus reviews. Snifff. Yo también quiero explicar teorías sobre el Velo. Pero este es Universo Alterno,. Asi que lo saque bajo mis propias teorías y bueno. No afectara a la historia de Rowling ¬¬. Para que quede claro es mezclas de Leyendas, Mitos, de todo!.


	3. Shëm El Sabio Shirt

**__**

**_Una Historia Diferente_******

_Por oOKaoRu BlacKOo_

****

****

**Capitulo 3:******

**"Shëm. El Sabio Shirt"**

- _Amo James……­_ - dijo una voz al reconocer a James

- Si Shëm. Soy yo – repitió pacientemente – He traído a un amigo, que requiere de tu ayuda

En ese instante sentí algo extraño. Sentí como millones de ojos me estuviesen mirando a la vez. Empecé a tener miedo de esa extraña sensación.

- _Un Black…….­_- dijo algo del aire.

En ese momento vi como al frente de nosotros aparecía una extraña sombra casi transparente. Tenia la forma de un anciano, tenia poco pelo en la frente, pero caía blanco en la espalda, sus ojos eran cafés achacados, sus orejas eran puntiagudas, Una barba blanca bastante larga colgaba de su mentón, sus ropas eran como trajes.

Se sentó en una silla, como un trono, al frente de nosotros

- Arrodíllate…… - me susurro James

Lo hice rápidamente. Ese sujeto era extraño.

- _¿Qué quieres saber…..?_

- Sobre mi familia – dije impulsivamente levantándome y mirándolo fijamente – quiero saber todo lo que sabe de nosotros

El se quedo rato mirándome con las cejar arqueadas, con expresión de enojo. Pero no me importo. Yo solo quería saber algo sobre mí, me daba lo mismo como lo consiguiera.

- _¿Y por que debería de decírtelo? ­_ - me dijo fijamente

- Shëm…… - Susurro James, pero una mirada extraña en éste lo hizo parar.

- Por que mis padres me dejaron con las dudas – respondí serio y decidido – he tratado de buscar por todos los medios saber algo mas. Pero no he tenido éxito.

-_ ¿Y que te hace pensar que te lo diré?_

- He sabido que su sabiduría es la mejor – le dije un halago. Poco habitual en mí. Pero tenia que hacerlo si quería información – Por eso recurro a usted para que me explique sobre mi.

- _¿Y por que quieres saberlo? ­­_– me dijo y yo lo mire con asombro - _¿Qué te hace pensar que tu pasado es bueno?_

- Nada Señor – respondí rápidamente – No se si mi pasado es bueno o malo. Pero quiero saberlo. Quiero saber que soy yo. Para que estoy aqu

- _Dime…... ¿Por qué piensas que eres distinto a los demás de tu Familia? _

Esa pregunta era bastante personal. ¿Cómo sabía lo que yo sentía? ¿Acaso podía leer o sentir mis pensamientos?

- Por hechos – respondí fríamente. Me dolía recordar el pasado – Mi padre me trataba distinto.  Me decía que yo era el Guardián. En cambio, mi madre, lo único que hacia era negarlo, negaba toda palabra que decía mi padre.

­_- ¿Será por que en realidad algo ocultas? ­_

No entendí esa pregunta. ¿Qué era lo que yo ocultaba? ¿Y ocultaba algo en realidad?

- No lo entiendo……… ¿a que se refiere con esa pregunta?

- _Piensa…... ¿Por qué tu madre lo negaba?­_

- ¿para protegerme? – respondí instantáneamente

- _¿protegerte de que?_

- No lo se – respondí confundido - ¿acaso usted lo sabe?

- _Se muchas cosas. Pero no es ni la mitad de lo que tu familia oculta­. Tu familia es un misterio. Ni los más grandes sabios conocemos todo sobre ustedes_

- ¿y que sabe usted de nosotros?

- _¿en verdad quieres saberlo? ¿y si te digiera que no es bueno lo que se?_

- Es mejor que nada – respondí serio – Si lo que usted me dice no es bueno, es algo que tendré en cuenta, pero prefiero saber que soy y no vivir pensado en lo que podría ser.

_- Valiente………Bien. Te diré lo que sé. Pero creo que lo mejor será que se acomoden_ – nos miro con una sonrisa

- ¿QUE? – exclamé anonadado escuchando hablar a Shëm.

- _Que tienes poderes ocultos - _ aclaro Shëm divertido por mi rostro.

- ¿Cómo cuales? – dije mirándolo - ¿y por que no los he desarrollado antes?

- _mmm__… no estoy muy seguro. Pero creo que tienes un poder mentar….No lo se bien. _– hablo sincero – _y en cuanto a la ultima pregunta…..tampoco se._

Genial. Genial y genial.

- ¿Y que sabes entonces sobre mi? – mirándolo fijamente

- _Se que tu familia es un verdadero misterio. Dicen que una maldición reside en ustedes._

- ¿una maldición? – pregunto por primera vez James - ¿Qué tipo de maldición?

- _Los Black siempre han sido la envidia de muchas familias. Sus poderes de decidir vida o muerte hacen que se cree mucha envidia por otros… Al parecer, como siempre los envidiaban, los maldijeron diciéndoles que nunca un miembro de su familia conocería la verdadera felicidad…_

- ¿felicidad? – pregunte totalmente confundido

- _eh si. Ningún Black alcanzará a conocer la verdadera felicidad en su vida. Vivirán en soledad eternamente_

- ¿por eso talvez sus padres murieron? – dijo James anonadado

- _Puede….Talvez la maldición aun tenga una cura. Tal vez podrías anularla_

- ¿Anularla? – pregunte atento

- _Si, anularla. Hay un poco de posibilidades de que se pueda revertir aquella maldición….pero para eso necesitas saber la maldición correctamente…_

- ¿y usted la sabe?

- _Me temo que no… ­_ - respondió triste – _Tu familia ha estado siempre bien protegida del conocimientos de los grandes sabios….Pero hay la posibilidad de que este escrita…_

- ¿escrita? – lo interrumpí drásticamente

- _Si….Tal vez este escrita en el "Conocimiento Profundo" _­ - se detuvo para respirar. Estaba cansado, agotado. Luego me miro y seguido a James – _El Amo sabe donde esta aquel sitio sagrado_

- Haber……déjame pensar – tratándose de acordar rápidamente- …¿no es aquel lugar cerca del Abismo de Fhieät? – Y Shëm le asintió positivamente – Ah! Si es ese, obvio que se donde esta

- James……me puedes llevas hasta aya – le pedí amable – si no es mucha molestia

- Mmm……espera, talvez, después allí, pero primero esto, después esto otro, luego para acá…. – empezaba a pensar en voz alta, lo que me dio risa, pero me aguante - … Bien, si puedo

- ¿Enserio?

- Yep. Pero tendremos que pasar por……algunos lugares antes ¿si?

- Si tú quieres. Tu eres el guía – le dije amable – por mi no hay problema con tal que me lleves

- ¡pero por supuesto! ¡Además no te puedo dejar solo por allí! Este mundo es magnifico, pero peligro. No sabes que te puedes encontrar si no sabes donde estas……

- ¡Amo James! – escuchamos mientras bajamos de la "sala conciencia" según yo.

- OH dios…. – dijo aterrado al parecer reconociendo la voz detrás de nosotros y paro enseguida

- ¡Amos James! – se escuchaba mas fuerte

- Dios……- repetía James aterrado y suplicante– no ella…no por favor

Por fin vi al dueño de la voz, o más bien dicho dueña. Era una mujer.

- ¡Amo James! – mientras se colgaba a los brazos de mi amigo. Yo los mire confundido

- jeje Primavera….me estas avergonzando – dijo James disimulando su sorpresa de verla.

Ella se soltó de inmediato, pero tomo de un brazo a James abrazándolo.

- Amos James…… ¿Quién es él? – mirándome sorprendida

- Primavera, él es Sirius. Mi amigo. Sirius, ella es Primavera, una AMIGA ¬¬ - nos presento con voz cansada. Como queriendo que ese encuentro nunca hubiese pasado.

En ese momento la mire. Primavera era todavía una niña, pero también era una mujer, su cuerpo estaba en desarrollo. Tenía largos cabellos de color celeste. Tenía con ellos dos pompones además de tener atados dos coletas sueltas adelante con un aro de oro y el resto de sus cabellos sueltos. Sus ojos eran más oscuros que sus cabellos, un azul marino. Su cuerpo era cubierto por un vestido comos las hadas de un color rosado pálido que los bordes eran de color dorado. Era corto y algo provocador.

- Sirius Black – dije y le bese la mano libre como caballero – un honor conocerla

- Igualmente – me contesto un poco impresionada por mi caballerosidad

- Este……Primavera ¿Qué querías? – pregunto James serio mirándola.

- saludarte que mas – dijo mirándolo – te sentí llegar y corrí a saludarte. Hace tiempo que no venias por aqu

- Estaba ocupado – le respondió neutral – Primavera…… ¿me puedes soltar? Me molesta

Ella lo soltó y lo miro seria.

- Eres un malagradecido – le dijo – me preocupaba por ti y tu….

- Yo también Primavera – la interrumpió él – pero no es excusa para que antes abrazando a todo el mundo, es una falta de educación, y mas sabiendo mi autoridad.

- lo siento AMO – dijo enojada y luego se retiro a donde habían mas árboles.

- ¿fue mi imaginación o ella no te agrada del todo? – le pregunte luego que se fuera ella.

- Así es – me confeso aliviado – ella es una Frähse. Un tipo de mujer hada de los alrededores. Ella tiene la costumbre de…… bueno, tú la viste.

- Yep. Es raro que tenga tanta confianza en alguien como tu. Sabiendo ella que eres la autoridad máxima – pregunte arqueando las cejas

- De acuerdo – y suspiro – Primavera esta enamorada de mí desde que me vio. Ella cree que le corresponderé, pero es mentira, la quiero, pero no como ella me quiere a mí.

 - ¿entonces por que no se lo dices?

- Es orgullosa. Ya te diste cuenta. Además de que no la quiero lastimar – mirando el árbol por donde ella se fue – y menos si ella es la princesa de su pueblo……

- ¿ella es una princesa? – pregunte asombrado.

- Si. Es la hija de Roifur, el rey de los Frähsen. Y no puedo hacer nada, ya que si ella lo desea ellos pueden atacarnos y romper nuestra alianza.

- Vaya que es poderosa – le dije

- No. Caprichosa – me corrigió – Su padre haría todo por un capricho de ella. En el fondo solo es una niña

- Si. Una niña que esta loca por ti – dije consolándolo – pero tranquilo. Si ella esta verdaderamente enamorada de ti, ella no hará nada para que estés triste. Utiliza eso a tu favor

- mmmm……esta bien – me dijo sonriendo – creo que eres un buen aconsejador amigo

- No hay de que

Y ambos nos fuimos a uno de los tantos árboles iguales que Shëm, pero mas chicos, donde en uno había un lugar de alojamiento para personas que venían de visitas y alguno que otro explorador.

**Jo**** jo. ¡Termine el tercero! Uff. Me costo demasiado, toy resfriadita y pensar tanto detalle me dolía la cabeza mas. Jeje, pero lo termine es lo bueno. Espero que mis fan lectores se le hayan aclarados una que otra duda….y que les aparezcan mas!. Jaja es en wena onda, es para saber para ponerlo el próximo capitulo.**

**Emily Evans:** Hello! ¿co tay? ¿con freeo? Jojo. Yo si. ¡me congelo! (ahora te lo pregunte ¬¬). Espero que aun tengas dudas jaja. Para explicarlas obvio. ¡Y no me burle de ti! Solo lo decia jojo. No es para que te enojes. ¡Y espera a que pruebes el chocolate helado! Eso si que se te hara un vicio amiga. Tambien lo creo, debemos ir muuucho ma seguido jeje.

**Sara Fénix Black:** hola! ¡gracias por seguir esta historia tambien! Jaja. ¿verdad que con James hace mas emocionante el fic?....¡pronto vendra Remus! Asi que no desespereis amiga mia. Jojo. Y espero (por mi bien) que termine las otras historias. Jeje no las quiero dejar con las dudas de cómo terminarian.

**Amsp14**: hi! ¡gracias por tambien leer esta historia. Perdon por confundirte, no fue mi intencion, pero espero que pronto le sigas la onda a este fic. Y si ¬¬, seguire el de Steph. Parece que les gusto eh?. Bien, pero tendran que esperar, aun no me llaga mucha inspiración, voy en mitad de prox capitulo (lose, soy muuu perezosa jeje)


	4. Primavera Princesa de los Frähsen

**__**

**_Una Historia Diferente_******

_Por oOKaoRu BlacKOo_

****

****

****

****

**Capitulo 4:******

**"Primavera. Princesa de los Frähsen"**

- ¿James? – pregunté medio dormido - ¿Qué haces?

- nada

- ¿seguro?- reiter

- yep

No podía asegurar si lo que me decía era verdadero o falso ya que la habitación de madera estaba oscura y no veía visiblemente. Habíamos decidido dormir ambos juntos, no en distintas habitaciones. James me llevo a una, en donde solo había en su interior dos camas, pero eran de gran calidad y finura. La habitación parecía a la de un rey, tenía cosas bastante lujosas en ella.

Nos acostamos pero no podía conciliar el sueño, algo me lo impedía. Era verdaderamente extraño, sentía como alguien en cierta forma me llamaba reiteradamente en susurro.

- James…… ¿todavía estas despierto?

- Aja…… - me respondió casi durmiendo por completo

- James…… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- mmmmm……ya lo haces Sirius – dijo bajo – si te respondo…… ¿me dejaras dormir si?

- si

- pues pregunta entonces rápido……se me caen los ojos

- de acuerdo – dije tratando de evitar mi risa – Tu…… ¿Tu no echas de menos a tu padre?

Al parecer esa pregunta lo sorprendió, ya que al momento sentí como el se sentaba al interior de la cama.

- A veces…… a veces lo extraño mucho, pero sé que el decidió lo mejor para mí, aunque no sea a su lado……

- Ya veo…… - dije en tono melancólico

- ¿pero por que no preguntabas? – noté como lo decía en cierto modo de curiosidad

- Quería saber como te sentías sin tener a tu familia sin ti – le confesé – Al igual que yo, ¿pero no te sientes en cierta manera……solo?

- Puede – respondió rápidamente – Pero tengo a Shëm, a los demás Frähsen y también, aunque me cueste admitirlo, a Primavera, y ahora tú.

Lo último me asombró demasiado. Jamás esperaba que James me considerara tan cercano como uno de su familia

- ¿Yo? – pregunté sorprendido

- Si tú, adulador – respondió divertido – Eres como yo. Eres de mi edad, sin padres, te considero como mi hermano.

- ¿Así? ¡Pues yo soy el mayor!

- Ni en sueños Black

- Pues entonces duérmete Potter

Y así ambos nos dormimos felices por saber que teníamos lazos de familia entre nosotros.

- ¿¿¿Primavera??? – escuché gritar a James de repente.

En ese momento desperté completamente, dirigí mi mirada a la cama de mi amigo, viendo que esta estaba vacía.

- ¡Sal en este Momento! – rugió de nuevo James

- ¡solo te traía el desayuno!

- ¡pero sabes que no me gusta que me vean semi desnudo! – dijo esto un poco dificultoso

- ¡pero si siempre lo hacia! – contesto ella - ¡no hallo la razón de tu enojo!

- Primavera…… ¡lo hacías cuando teníamos 8 años!

- ¡y cual es la diferencia!

- ¡Estamos mas grandes!

No aguante la risa al ver la escena frente a mis ojos. James estaba rápidamente vistiéndose como podía, y Primavera solo estaba de brazos cruzados en pose de estar enojada dándole la espalda, mientras que en sus pies estaba una bandeja, que debería de ser el desayuno.

- Oh! Sirius! – exclamo con una sonrisa…extrañamente feliz - ¡despertaste!

- Bueno, con tanto grito no era muy posible seguir durmiendo – aclare sentándome en la cama

- ¡lo siento mucho! – exclamo arrepentida de verdad – no quería despertarte, es que James…… - y miro enojado a este, pero luego con una cara de asombro - ¡James! ¡ni se te ocurra tocarlo!

- ¿¡que!? – contesto este extrañado - ¿no que era mi desayuno?

- exacto - respondió ella tomando la bandeja y acercándose a mi – ERA tu desayuno. No lo quisiste, pues bien, se lo daré a Sirius como disculpa de despertarlo.

- ¡QUE! ¿y yo?

- La cocina esta llena de cosas James – dijo y me puso la bandeja en mis piernas – Toma Sirius, lamento haberte despertado, espero que te guste

- Gracias – respondí confundido por lo que pasaba

- ¡pero y yo! ¡Yo quiero que tú me lo hagas como siempre! – dijo James suplicante mientras yo tomaba algo parecido a una tostada, era de color caf y me comía viendo la escena

- TÚ solo te lo buscaste, Sirius es un caballero – dijo ella sentándose al lado de mi en una silla - ¿Te gusto Sirius?

Era impresionante, jamás había probado algo así, era delicioso. Pero talvez siempre lo preparaban asimismo.

- esta sabrosísimo Primavera – dije mirándola – nunca había probado cosa semejante, ¿lo preparaste tu?

- ¡por su puesto! ¡Soy la mejor cocinera de aquí! – dijo alabándose a ella misma

- ¿enserio? Pues debes de ser la envidia de las demás – mientras comía con delicia probando cada bocado.

- ¡JAMES! – grito histérica Primavera - ¡no es tuyo!

- pero Sirius me dará ¿verdad? – mientras me miraba con cara de perrito

- este….yo…me sobrara comida...creo

- ¿James? Donde te diriges – mientras lo seguía detrás

- A arreglar un par de cuentas – dijo decidido

- ¿cuentas? – confundido

- Sí. Iré a hablar con Roifur. Primavera me esta acosando demasiado – dijo en tono mitad aterrado mitad serio

No puede evitar soltar una risa de mi boca. Esa actitud en James era verdaderamente extraña.

- ¿y tu ahora de que te ríes? – me pregunto en tono un poco de enojo

- ¿le tienes miedo a Primavera? – tratando de no reírme a carcajadas

- ¡No es miedo! - Me dijo decidido - Ella es demasiado……acosadora. Eso me molesta, no tengo privacidad

- Eso es cierto – afirme sonriendo – No te deja en paz ni un minuto… pare mas que tu sombra

- Si, y esto no es nada comparado con otros días – dijo aliviado – si gracias a ti se la distanciado un poco

Y así llegamos a una puerta dorada con extraños símbolos

- Bien. Hemos llegado – dijo mirando fijamente la puerta – Tú no digas nada, yo hablare ¿de acuerdo?

- Si capitán

- ¡Señor Potter!

Escuche que alguien con una voz mayor y seria gritaba feliz al vernos entrar

- Buen día Rey Roifur – hablo James inclinándose y yo hice lo mismo

- ¿A que debo su visita?

- Tengo que discutir sobre un tema en especial – hablo James mirándolo

No sabia como eran aquellas miradas, Roifur era un rey importante por lo que me había contado James, y por respeto no podía levantarme. Pero sin embargo podía sentir cierta presión en el ambiente

- Bien. Lo escucho

- Se trata sobre la princesa Primavera señor – dijo tranquilo

- ¿Primavera?

- Si, ella – James suspiro - Primavera ha estado muy cariñosa

- conmigo. Pero eso ahora se esta volviendo algo……molesto

- Ya veo……

- Por eso me gustaría que le dijese usted, que es su padre, lo que siento por su comportamiento

- Bien lo haré.

- Gracias, señor – Dijo James mas tranquilo – También le tengo que informar que nos iremos por un tiempo.

- ¿Y a donde?

- Yo con mi amigo – en ese momento sentí como James al parece me señalaba – El es Sirius Black

- Un Black – dijo con asombro al levantarle ya la mirada – nunca creí ver uno.

- Respondiendo a su pregunta señor – interrumpió James ante que le pudiera contestar al rey – Nos dirigimos al "Conocimiento Profundo".

El rey no puso disimular una cara de asombro al escucharlo

- Vamos a buscar información de mi pasado – dije serio – James me guiara por el camino hacia ese lugar.

- Pues bien – dijo el reír después de un rato – Deben llevar cosas para su viaje. Pasar por el Abismo de Fhieät es peligroso – luego miro a un guardia cerca del - ¡soldado! Quiero que alisten las cosas para el señor James y el señor Black ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡como ordene majestad! – y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida

- ¿Señor? – dijo James – me gustaría que Primavera no se enterase de nuestro viaje. Ella si lo sabe tratara de venir con nosotros, y nuestro viaje es peligroso

- Eso es cierto. Primavera querrá ir con usted….bien. Ella no sabrá nada hasta que ya se hayan alejado lo suficiente por su camino.

- Gracias majestad

Y así nos inclinamos ante el rey y nos dirigimos a empezar nuestra nueva odisea

**¡lamento mucho la demora!.... pero tenia ocupada tooo los dias del siglo!! Jo… pruebas tontas ¬¬. Como sea, ya actualice uno por lo menos!! Jeje**

**Emily Evans:**

hola mi hermanita!!! Jejeje. Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero tenia, tu sabes….¡pruebas! jeje. Y no me daban tiempo para escribir.¿Celeste? ¬¬ .¡Es Primavera! Jaja. Y pues a mino me cae tan mal jeje. Esque ella es asi, jeje por eso la puse en mi fics jeje. ¿Y lily? Pues en el proximo capitulo saldra jeje ….¡te lo prometo!.¿Y Remus?---pues el tardara un poquito en aparecer jojojaja seeee!!! Jajam as cafeteria ¿no? Jje…¡viva el café helado!¡Y me gustaria mucho ver esa chaqueta!¡y te traere un recuerdo de mi gira! No te preocupes jeje

**Zeisse:**

¿Encerio esta bueno? Jeje pues gracias y espero que lo sigas leyendo, y perdon por la demora jeje.¡y si! ¡es una historia muy diferente!Un besito cuidate. Y espero que lo sigas leyendo

**Sara Fénix Black:**

Jeje gracias por tu revie amiga!. ¿sobre la maldición? Pues no te preocupes, jeje no soy la unica que se le ocure jeje. Asi que no tienes por que molestarte jeje. Y perdoname pero la leyenda de los Arcangels pues se va a demorar un poquito mas ya?? Jeje esk me an kitado bastante tiempo jeje. Y no he tenido tiempo para pensar jeje

**¡Y LOS ESPERO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LLAMADO _"LAS HERMANAS YIN-YANG"_ !!**


	5. Las Hermanas YinYang

**__**

**_Una Historia Diferente_******

_Por oOKaoRu BlacKOo_

****

****

****

****

**Capitulo 5:******

**"Las hermanas Yin-Yang"**

- ¡James! – escuchamos desde lo lejos - ¡James!

Estábamos ambos arreglando cosas en una especia de mercado. James mandaba a frähsens a diferentes cosas, a los ríos, a las torres de vigía, también a algunas le indicaba ordenas para que hacer en su ausencia y a algunas le preguntaban sobre cosas para su viaje, donde él les decía que fueran donde yo estaba.

Por mi parte estaba eligiendo cuidadosamente cada cosa y objeto que llevaríamos a nuestro viaje. Unas mujeres me hacían elegir entre diversas variedades de alimentos, donde yo comía de todo un poco, y elegía lo mejor, otros a la vez me mostraban diferentes ropas y armas para llevar en el viaje.

- ¡James! – grito la misma voz con mas fuerza y cierto enojo.

Tanto James y yo nos dirigimos miradas aterradas. Esa no era otra que Primavera. Dirigí mi mirada a donde se ubicaba una variedad de personas, de repente se me hizo todo claro. Entre la gente primavera corría y chocaba con ellas para alcanzarnos… hasta que lo logro.

- ¡James! – dijo depuse de haber respirado y puesto entre nosotros - ¿¡me puedes decir donde piensas irte!?

- Primavera pues……- empezó a pronunciar James bastante nervioso – nosotros solo……solo íbamos a salir

- ¿Asi? – dijo arqueando las cejas - ¿y donde ah?

- Pues……

- El me acompañará Primavera – interrumpí drásticamente viendo la situación de mi amigo - él me ayudara en una misión que tengo que realizar

- ¿y cuando volverán?

- Pues puede que en 1 o 2 semanas – respondí sonriendo – o talvez 1 mes

- ¿y puedo ir con ustedes?

Por fin dijo aquella pregunta que tanto temía James. Esté solo me miro y vi como trago saliva sin decir nada mas que tener una cara aterradora por la pregunta de la chica.

- Vamos a……… a las Montañas de Dúnadan – respondí serio mirándola fijamente al rostro

- ¿a las montañas de Dúnadan? – repitió asombrada

- así es. Las montañas de Dúnadan son mi hogar Primavera

- ¿pero puedo ir con ustedes?

- Lo siento Primavera – le insistí – es un lugar muy peligro y no podemos estándote cuidando por que allá se necesita que uno mismo se cuide por si solo

- Pero…... pero

- No Primavera – aclaro James – no iras y punto. No te podemos arriesgar a tanto peligro.

- ¡pero James! ¡Sirius! ¡Yo quiero ir con ustedes!

- ¡No Primavera! – dijo dominante – No puedes venir. Entiende. Por favor déjanos, nos estas atrasando

En ese momento James me jala y nos dirigimos a la salida de la cuidad de las hadas. Donde nos dejaban nuestras cosas.

- Amo James – dirigió su palabra un hombre a mi amigo que cargaba cosas – el Sabio Shëm le manda esto para el viaje amo

El hombre estaba inclinado mostrando en sus manos algo cubierto por una tela. James la tomo y la miro después de descubrir su exterior. Era una gema. Tenia en ella la forma de tres aros unidos entre ellos, en los cuales adentro de cada uno habían tres colores de piedras: verde, azul y rojo. Estaban en posición de una pirámide, dejando arriba de dos gemas, la sobrante.

- Y esto para usted señor Black – me hablo sin que me diera cuenta de su presencia aquel hombre hada.

Yo también había recibido un regalo del viejo Shëm. Lo abrí y era la misma gema que le regalo a James, pero sin embargo algo las hacia distinto.

- ¿para que es esto?- le pregunte al hombre frente a mi

- El sabio Shëm dijo que eran "las tres diosas" – explico

- ¿"las tres diosas"? – repitió James escuchando al hombre sin dejar de admirar, al igual que yo, el esplendido regalo - ¿esta seguro de eso?

- Si amo. El sabio Shëm se las mando diciendo estas palabras: _Amo, le ago entrega de la Diosa del Coraje. Su gema guarda sus poderes en la esmeralda verde que esta arriba de las otras dos. Esta lo representa a usted amo. En cuanto al joven Sirius, le hago entrega de la Diosa del Poder, representada por el rubí rojo. Ambas Diosas los han elegido como sus herederos de sus poderes. Pero deben buscar a su ultima hermana, la Diosa de la Sabiduría. Cuando el trío se junte podrán ocupar sus poderes al máximo._

En efecto, la diferencia que había notado con la de James era que la mía tenía el rubí donde a James tenía la esmeralda.

- Bueno amo y señor Black. Es hora de que partan, sino el tiempo jugara en su contra__

- Si. Vamos Sirius – dijo después de haberse colocado la gema en su cuello y oculta bajo sus ropas.__

- Bien – y me dirigí donde James.__

- Sirius, este es Shadow – me presento a lo que seria mi medio de transporte. Era un caballo totalmente negro, con curiosamente los ojos grises__

- Se ve que es inteligente – dije acariciando con mucha delicadeza su fino pelaje__

- ¡como es posible! – me grito - ¡Shadow no deja que nadie desconocido lo toque!__

Mire seriamente no se porque a James y lo mismo hizo Shadow. Y al vernos James se le aclaró las dudas que tenia

- ah! Ya se porque. Eres un Black - yo arquee mis cejas mirándolo – digo. Obvio que eres un Black ya lo se ¬¬. Pero Shadow s caracteriza por ser un Nazgûl, raza descendiente de las tinieblas, por lo que al parecer siente tu poder como Black, al igual que a mi como Potter. __

Mire de nuevo a Shadow. Éste sabia quien era, sabía ver el poder de mi familia, en cambio yo…nada sabia.

- Este es Earth – acariciando a otro caballo – él es un Mâden, raza proveniente de la tierra.__

Mire a Earth. Era imponente al igual que Shadow. En la frente tenia la forma de un diamante café claro. Su piel era de un café mas oscuro, como tirado a color café ladrillo y al final de sus patas tenia el mismo color que el diamante de la frente.

- Bien, es hora de irnos. Se nos ara tarde, y yo no tengo el poder suficiente como detener el tiempo del planeta para nosotros __

Ambos nos subimos a nuestros respectivos caballos y empezamos nuestra aventura hacia el "Conocimiento Profundo" para buscar mi pasado que me atormentaba.

- ¿James? – lo llame - ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?__

- Al "Conocimiento Profundo" no? – me dijo en tono de burla__

- Lo se ¿pero seguro que este es el camino? – mirando a mi alrededor__

Mire a mí alrededor. Ya había pasado más de 3 horas desde que partimos. El paisaje había cambiado considerablemente, pasamos de un bosque hermoso y cautivador a una extraña pradera con muy pocos árboles dentro de ella. Solo los necesarios para dar varías cantidad de sombras.

- ……espera……Oo ¡dios! – exclamo deteniendo a Earth - ¡por todos los segundos! ¡como lo pude olvidar!__

- ¿Qué cosa olvidaste?__

- ¡este lugar!........ ¡se me olvido que estaban ellas aquí!__

- ¿Quiénes son "ellas"? ¬¬__

- ¡Las hermanas Yin-Yang! __

- ¿Las hermanas cuanto?__

- Somos nosotras……las hermanas de las sombras y luz. Las hermanas Yin-Yang – hablaron a la vez voces provenientes de algún lugar donde no podíamos verlas__

- Son ellas…… - dijo James – estamos en problemas……__

- Pero que tenemos aquí hermana – dijo una voz calida pero con tono fri - dos viajeros vagando en nuestras tierras.

- Déjame ver…… ¡pero si son semi-dioses! - exclamo la otra voz que era frívola, pero también hablaba en un tono calido.

- ¿Qué haremos con ellos? – James y yo mirábamos donde para tratar de ubicar las dueñas de las voces.

- ¿Por qué no jugamos con ellos Elruwen? – continuo la voz fría

- Mmm no lo se...... puede que nos puedan ser útiles en algo no Pewen?

- Tienes razón.....

- ¡déjense ver! – grite ya enfadado de que hablasen entre ellas

- Sirius no. Las enfadaras – me advirtió James

- Pero que valiente....o muy tonto – hablo la fría voz

En ese momento la dueña de esa voz se hace presente frente a mi y Shadow.

- Espera......esas ropas....... ¿como te llamas?

La dueña de esa voz fría era aquella mujer....o adolescente, no aparentaba más de 18 años. Tenía cabellos largos, lisos pero ondulados en las puntas, de un color negro como la misma noche, que los dejaba caer libremente. Poseía unos hermosos ojos azules que eran como un perfecto zafiro. Sus labios eran de un color rosa. Su piel era pálida. Usaba un vestido donde la parte de arriba era un especie de corsé apretado dejando al descubierto una poca parte superior de su busto, desde las caderas se empieza a poner recto pero suelto, era liso y al final un borde de color plata adornaba toda la orilla y detalles del vestido de color negro. En sus manos tenia una manga que eran parte unida por el corsé pero dejaban al descubierto sus hombros.

- Te pregunte como te llamas – me dijo en cierto tono desafiante

- Dime el tuyo primero – respondí sin dejarla de mirar su figura

- ¿y por que te lo tengo que decir?

- ¿y por que yo entonces te lo tengo que decir? – y le sonre

- primero, estas en mi territorio. Segundo, soy una dama, merezco respeto y tu como hombre deberías saberlo

- pues como dueña de estas tierras deberías de ser más cordial con nosotros ¿no crees? – le dije bajando de Shadow

- no hagas nada ¿entendido? – dijo desafiante cuando me vio que caminaba hacia ella.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo la joven frente a mi, le agarre delicadamente su mano, esta extrañamente fría, demasiado.

- Sirius Black me llamo, joven dama – y le bese su fría mano.

- Vaya.....un caballero – decidió hablar la calida voz.

En ese momento apareció sin darse cuenta al lado de James en cual estaba viéndome a la joven y a mí.

Ella era muy distinta a su hermana. Sus cabellos eran igual de largos que la otra pero de un color fuego, eran enteros ondulados pero no tanto como a llegar a formar rulos en los de su hermana. Poseía unos ojos verde esmeralda, también igual de brillosos y hermosos que su hermana, usaba el mismo tipo de vestido que la otra joven solo que este era blanco, como la nieve. En vez de tener bordes plateados como el anterior, tenia de un color dorado. Tus mangas eran distintas a las de su hermana, las de ella era recta, en cambio la de su hermana eran angosta arriba y sueltas y que se anchaba a medida que bajaba. Sin embargo algo tenian en comun ellas, sus orejas...eran puntiagudas

- ¡Elruwen! – grito la joven de cabellos oscuro al ver a su hermana

- ¿Te asuste? – dijo divertida

- ¡no! Solo.......... – y se dio cuenta de que aun sujetaba su mano, por lo que la saco de inmediato - ¿que haremos con ellos?

- James – dije mirando a mi amigo - ¿podrías presentarte no? – hable divertido

Frente a esto James no tuvo mas remedio que bajarse de Earth y ponerse frente a la joven que su hermana llamaba Elruwen. Sin embargo James no tenía el valor como para tomarle la mano como yo lo había echo.

- James Potter – y se inclino frente a la joven pelirroja.

- Soy Elruwen Yang - dijo la joven y después miro a su hermana tratando de decirle algo

- Ah! Este, soy Pewen Yin – dijo la joven tomándose el vestido al igual que su hermana y asiendo una reverencia frente a mi

Hola! Regrese jo. Lamento mi demora en los otros fics pero pbas, pbas y más pruebas ¡¡me comían viva!!

Bueno ante de pasar a los reviews quería aclararles que pues…¡ que me fui por una semana! ¡Estaba en gira ( o viaje) de estudios! Y pues acabo recién de llegar ayer de mi agotador viaje por el Norte de mi país, Chile.

Espero que me disculpen, pero este es el fic mas rápido que puedo hacer y ahora voy a terminar el capitulo de "los Arcángeles" para todas las fanáticas de aquel.

Bueno. Aquí van los reviews:

**Emily**** Evans:**

Ja, no me he burlado de ti amiga jeje. Solo te lo decia jojo. Bueno, es te capitulo es mas largo no? Je espero que estés conforme con el. ¡y ya te traje algo amigi! Jeje.

Ok, espero tu review con ganas. Besitos Tu amiga y cuñis.

**Sara Fénix Black**:

Hola! Jeje perdon si me extrañaste. Sorry! Esk pues Sirius el curioso ese me dijo: "Tu no vas sin mi ¿entendiste?" ¬¬ y me acompaño el pobre, pero no te preocupes, te lo mando cuando kieres, de echo te lo dire en la actualizacion de mi otro fic ok?

Uf yo tambien lo espero, esas pbas…..¡me ahogan!. Ja Sabia que no la encontrarian tan mala jeje. Pero no es buena el 10% asi k tengan cuidado con ella. Bueno., me despido, un besito amiga, espero con ansias leer tu fic esk estaba haciendo mis cosas para mi gira de estudios y no tuve tiempo. Chaup


	6. El desafio por las hermanas

**__**

**_Una Historia Diferente_******

_Por oOKaoRu BlacKOo_

****

****

****

****

**Capitulo 6:******

**"El desafió por las hermanas"**

- ¿y a que se debe su visita?

- Solo necesitamos llegar al "Conocimiento Profundo" – contesto Sirius

- ¿Y tenían que pasar por nuestros territorios? – continuo la pelirroja

- Es el camino mas corto para llegar – contesto James a la chica

- Mmm…… - pensaba la chica - ¿Pewen?

- ¿Si Elruwen? – respondió la chica de cabellos azabaches

- ¿tienes ganas de jugar? – la miro con una sonrisa

- como no – respondió de igual manera que su hermana

La joven de ojos como esmeraldas y cabellos como el fuego empezó a ubicarse en una extraña posición. Junto sus manos estiradas encima de su cabeza y con los ojos cerrados empezaron a recitar palabras

- _­Voces de los Sabios._

_     Naturaleza viva. _

_     Rayos de vida. _

_    Hagan que estos viajeros _

_   Sientan la mayor emoción_

_  Que sus corazones han de soñar_

Termino con una extraña sonrisa divertida en ella.

- Espero que les sea de su agrado este regalo de nuestra parte – y un extraño viento giraba en torno a ella como una esfera. Haciendo que poco a  poco la muchacha desapareciera

- ¡hey espera! – grito James tratando de coger a la muchacha

- _Voces de muerte_

_Gritos de espanto_

_Llanto de dolor_

_Confunde al viajero_

_Que de ti me a de alejar_

- espero que sean fuertes – dijo la muchacha de pelo oscurecido en la misma posición que su hermana. Y desapareció mientras retrocedía sin darse vuelta entre tinieblas que apareciendo alrededor de ella.

- Genial – gruño Sirius - ¿y ahora que haremos?

- No se. – confeso James – esas palabras…tenían algún significado ¿no crees?

- Si. Puede que algo estén tramando – luego miro a su alrededor por un par de minutos – vayámonos, antes que se nos haga tarde.

- De acuerdo.

Y así continuaron su recorrido pensado en esa extraña aparición de aquellas dos muchachas momentos atrás

- ¿Sirius? – llamo de un rato a su amigo que cabalgaba detrás de él

- ¿Sirius? – volvió a llamar a su amigo peor no hubo respuesta alguna.

Giro la dirección de Earth para mirar detrás de él, donde debería de estar su amigo, pero solo se encontraba. No había nadie detrás de él

- ¿en que momento empezó  haber neblina? – pregunto despacio mirando desconcertado a su alrededor.

- _¿Tienes miedo?_

- No hallo el por que debería de tenerlo – respondió sin saber de donde provenía aquella pregunta

- _¿sabes cual realmente es tu destino? _

- No. Aunque el tiempo este a mi favor no puedo ni quiero saber mi destino que me a dado mi padre.

- _¿Por miedo no? ¿por miedo a saber que lo que tu padre ha decidido? ¿lo que hará contigo?_

- Te equivocas – dijo algo nervioso – Yo sé que mi padre ha elegido lo mejor para mi

- _¿entonces por que una parte de ti lo duda?_

En ese momento James reacciona, aquella voz era su propia conciencia, aquellas dudas, preguntas eran las mismas que tenia en su corazón guardadas. Y se empezó a reír solo.

- Si. Eso es lo que me da miedo – aclaro – pero el que mi padre no me tenga una misión decente

- _¿decente?_

- Si. Una misión la cual el tenga la confianza necesaria para poder realizarla, la cual se sienta orgulloso de mi

- ¿y que lo que quiere que tu padre sienta cuando sepa que no sabes cual es tu destino escogido? – hablo la voz, pero esta vez era la de Elruwen que estaba detrás de Earth y de él.

- Quiero que sienta admiración, que me admire más que mis otros hermanos, que me vea como realmente soy y no como los demás quieren que sea. Que me valore por lo que yo soy.

Ante aquellas palabras, la chica medito un momento sin dejar de posar su mirada en la de James, lo que lo ponía un poco incomodo. Después de pasar unos minutos le dirigió una calida sonrisa

- Has pasado la prueba James Potter, hijo del tiempo

- ¿James?  - hablo Sirius - ¿desde cuando tan callado?

En ese momento él ve a su alrededor, algo esta extraño, el ambiente había cambiado bastante, un cambio muy radical para ser algo normal.

- Algo esta pasando aquí. ¿lo sientes James?....... ¿James? – dijo esperando la respuesta de su amigo, pero era en vano. Se dio cuanta de que el no esta con él en esos momentos

- ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?

- ¿Quién es? – dijo desconfiante ante aquella voz omitiendo responder la pregunta

Ante sus ojos aparece la chica llamada Pewen, tenía un rostro melancólico, apenado, pero su mirada era penetrante.

- ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanto dolor?

- no tengo por que responderte eso – evadió la pregunta

- entonces dime por que tu corazón esta triste. Por que expande un sentimiento de tristeza en él – dijo en voz un poco mas baja que antes, evadiendo la mirada de chico al mirar hacia el suelo.

- ¿Te preocupa lo que siento? – dijo seriamente sin dejar de mirarla

- me preocupa sentir aquella extraña tristeza que jamás he visto en persona alguna

Un extraño silencio se apodero de aquella escena. Ningún ruido de algún ser vivo se sentía, todo estaba muerto.

De repente Sirius tuvo un mal presentimiento, algo iba a pasar, ¿pero que era?

- ¿Qué te preocu…… - pero no pudo terminar

- Silencio…… - hablo con atención Sirius mirando cada lugar – algo esta mal, lo siento

En ese momento Pewen se da cuenta de algo, pero era muy tarde.

- Dios… - exclamo en susurro con voz asustada y preocupada lo que noto Sirius

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto a la joven viendo su rostro

- Como pude ser tan estúpida – se recriminaba a si misma – como pude olvidarme de eso

- ¿de que hablas? – dijo Sirius confundido. De repente una extraña presencia puso sentir que se acercaba hacia ellos.

- Tengo que hacer algo – dijo la muchacha nerviosa – tengo que proteger este lugar

La muchacha pone sus manos en su pecho, la izquierda a la altura de su pecho mirando hacia abajo, la derecha más abajo mirando hacia arriba.

Sirius la mira confundido. Pero deja de pensar en eso al sentir una extraña corriente que venia hacia ello, más bien estaba dirigido a la chica.

- ¡cuidado! – grito al sentir la presencia. Por instinto se acerca a la joven que seguía con los ojos cerrado y la toma por la cintura se tira suavemente encima de ella.

Sirius puso esquivar una bola de energía de electricidad que estaba dirigida a ellos.

Sirius la recoge, luego de pararse, pero no la deja de apartar de su lado, aun la tenia tomada de la cintura.

- ¡quien es! – grito protegiendo inconscientemente a la mujer entre sus brazos.

- Valla……no creí que estuvieras con alguien – sonó una voz fría en la copa de un árbol

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Black sin despegar la mirada del invasor y sin soltar a la mujer.

- Eso no te incumbe – respondió enojado – Te acabas de meter en un problema muchacho

- ¿Así? ¿y por que? ¬¬

- Has protegido a mi victima – confeso la sombra – y eso te convierte en mi enemigo

- ¡Vete de aquí! – grito la chica entre los brazos de su protector

- Pewen, Pewen, Pewen – recito el sujeto divertido - ¿Por qué no te rindes? Sabes que yo consigo lo que quiero.

- ¡eso jamás! – respondió la chica Yin - ¡estas tierras no te pertenecen!

- Pero querida, que cosas dices – dijo serio – no me interesa den quien sean, sino que las necesito.

- ¿No la escuchaste? – decidió hablar Sirius – quiere que te vayas

- ¿así? ¿y quien eres tu si se puede saber?

- Black

- Encantado – dijo malicioso – soy Tompher

- ¿y siendo un hombre tienes el descaro de atacar a una mujer? – dijo con enojo

- Eso no te incumbe. Tanto ella como sus tierras me pertenecen – dio una sonrisa irónica

Esas palabras enojaron mucho a Sirius ¡como tenia el descaro de decir que ella era de él? ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?

- ¿y que te hace pensar que ella te quiere? – hablo con astucia lo que sorprendió a la muchacha

- Por que ha tenido muchas oportunidades y no lo a echo

- ¿y? eso no te demuestra nada

- ¿y acaso a ti si? – arquea sus cejas

Ante esa pregunto Sirius saco una sonrisa bastante victoriosa.

- eso tenlo por seguro – confeso antes de besar a la chica

Fue cosa de segundo cuando pensó en hacerlo. Primero por que quería protegerla de ese estúpido egocéntrico, y segundo por que no sabia, pero esos labios le atraían mucho desde la primera vez que los vio.

Pewen estaba asombrada. Aquel hombre que recién acababa de conocer…. ¡la besaba!. Y no era un beso simple………¡sino que uno romántico!

La muchacha aun no reaccionaba de aquel calido beso recibido. Mientras que Sirius no quería que terminara nunca, pero aquel sujeto miraba con rabia y su energía aumentaba por lo que tuvo que cortar el beso.

- ¿eso no te dice nada? – dijo mirando al sujeto con una sonrisa burlona

- suéltala  - dijo enojado - ¡ella es mía!

- ¡no soy de nadie! – grito la muchacha alejándose de Sirius - ¡no soy un objeto o algo parecido! Ya me canse de esto……_Tinieblas de las sombras, acudan al llamado de su amo. Que el invasor se pierda en sus propias sombras. Que so camino sea sin luz. _

En ese momento una niebla negra apareció de la nada, tan espesa que ni se podía ver normalmente.

- Ven – le dijo la chica a Sirius tomándolo de la mano – sígueme. Te sacare a aquí.

- ¡No te escaparas! – grito Tompher - ¡vuelve!

- ¡vamos! – susurro la muchacha jalando a Sirius por un camino

La muchacha se alejaba velozmente entre la espesa neblina del bosque con tanta facilidad y agilidad que Sirius no dudad que se movía como una pantera.

Se alejaron rápidamente. Ya no escuchaban los gritos del sujeto extraño.

- aquí estaremos a salvo – anuncio la joven – estos territorios son de mi hermana

- ¿de ella?

- Si. Cada una cuida una zona dependiendo de las características de la zona.

- ¡demonios! ¿en donde esta James? – anuncio sorprendido

- ¿James es tu compañero de viaje?

- Si

- Pues entonces esta con Elruwen pasando la prueba

- ¿la prueba? ¿Qué prueba? – arqueando las cejas

- Una prueba que se le hace a todo viajero para ver si es digno de pasar por nuestras tierras.

- ¿y quien me la hará a mi?

- Yo – contesto rápidamente

- ¡Pewen! – grito una calida voz - ¡Pewen que paso!

- Elruwen…… fue Tompher de nuevo

- ¿De nuevo? – dijo arqueado las cejas - ¿Qué ese no se cansa?

- No lo se – y luego mira a Sirius – a propósito hermana. ¿ya le hiciste la prueba al otro viajero?

- Si. La paso. ¿y tú?

- No – Elruwen la mira extrañada – No tuve tiempo. Tompher nos ataco cuando la estaba ejecutando.

- Entonces……… - miro a Sirius - ¿lo harás?

- ¿De que hablan? – dijo James que acababa de llegar

- No puedo hermana – confeso la chica de oscuros cabellos

- Si me disculpan – dijo Sirius - ¿de que están hablando?

- Mira Black – dijo Elruwen tranquila - ¿lo quieres saber? Bueno. Estamos hablando de la prueba. Si nos disculpa. Prefiero que no nos interrumpan

- Esta bien – dijo y miro a su amigo – Vamos James, demos una vuelta por aquí. ¿se puede?

- Si – dijo Pewen  - pero no muy lejos.

- Bien – y ambos se alejaron un par de metros

-  ¿Qué paso Sirius? – pidió explicación James – había finalizado según ella una prueba cuando sentí algo extraño en el ambiente

- Un sujeto – confeso Sirius – Iba a atacar a la chica que me hacia la prueba

- Ah……hey ¿estas enojado o solo alucino?

- ¬¬ alucinas

- Si como no – lo mira divertido – Como sea. Que quería el sujeto

- Quería las tierras de la chica y a…… - prefirió callar lo ultimo - … bueno. ¿Pewen? Si Pewen se enojo y creo una neblina y me llevo a territorios de su hermana

- Pero tengo una duda ¿Por qué solo ataco al territorio de ella?

- No se. Pero espero saberlo pronto – dijo mirando como las dos chicas se acercaban hacia ellos

- Viajeros – anuncio la chica de cabellos rojizos – hemos tomado una decisión

James no dejaba de mirar a la chica. Algo en ella le atraía mucho. ¿pero que era? Aun no lo averiguaba

Sirius en cambio miraba sorprendido por la conducta de la otra chica. No hablaba, solo miraba el pasto con nerviosismo.

- No hemos podido continuar la prueba del joven llamado Black – dijo mirándolo – pero tenemos suficientes materiales para que sea aceptada su entrada a nuestros territorios.

- Sin embargo – continuo – el tiempo esta pasando – mirando al cielo y vieron como estaba atardeciendo – les daremos hospedaje en nuestros territorios por hoy. Ya que por los ocurridos acontecimientos – mira a su hermana – han perdido tiempo para cruzar

- ¿Nos dejaran pasar una noche en sus territorios? – pregunto James anonadado

- Así es – hablo por fin la otra hermana – mis dominio están muy cerca de aquí – luego miro al atardecer y a su hermana – será mejor que nos retiremos. Se esta haciendo de noche……

Luego de eso Sirius monto a Pewen en Shadow y él después. Lo mismo hizo James con Elruwen en Earth. Así se dirigieron a los territorios de la joven Pewen Yin

**Reviews****!!!! **

**Emily Evans    **

Hola cuñis! Je. ¿Cómo as estado? Jaja las típicas preguntas no?

See!! Jjeje ¡va a llover por que actualice!! Jaja. ¿¿me extrañaste verda?? ¬¬. ¡Si vieras los ataos que tuve que hacer pa poderme conectar amigi!

¡Tendrás que esperar pa tu gira amiga! Jo…lastima que yo no voy a estar en el colegio T.T ¡Voy a estar en la Universida! Jojo. Que lata

JOJO ¡cumpli tu petición!  ¡aquí actualice pronto! Jeje de echo, mas pronto de lo que esperaba yo misma jeje

¡No pu! No se vale! ¡yo aun no la veo! T.T y la íbamos a ver juntas sniffff  ¡pero lo voy a ver el miércoles jeje! ¿Hablan de algo entre Lily y Remus no? Eso es lo que he escuchado por ahí jeje

Okis, que te vaya bien amigi. Y espero tu review jeje

**Sara Fénix Black **

Hola Amigi! Que bien. Recibi un review tuyo! Jeje me pone feliz jeje no creas que estudio all the time jaja. Era una gra supuestamente "de estudios" jaja. No estudiamos, solo conocemos el pais y después tenemos que realizar un trabajo. Mmmm es verda. Nada relevante, solo era un poco para hablar de las piedras y dar la introducción a las hermanas Yin-Yang. ¿el tercero Remus?.....no lo se aun jeje. Jaja pronto veras a accion a Primavera de nuevo, jaja  asi que prepárate. Aun que mmm faltan artas cosas para que aparezca de nuevo.  ¿Pelirroja? ¿Qué pelirroja? Jaja no podria decirte aun. Pero tendras que esperar para descucbrir varias cosas mas

Okis. Besitos

Espero tu review!


	7. Confesando Secretos

**__**

**_Una Historia Diferente_******

_Por oOKaoRu BlacKOo_

****

****

****

****

**Capitulo 7:******

**"Confesando secretos"**

- Debemos darnos prisa – hablo Pewen ya notando la ausencia del sol

- ¿esta muy lejos? – pregunto Sirius

- No, ya falta poco

- Joven dama ¿se encuentra bien? – le pregunto James a Elruwen viendo que estaba sudando mucho

- Mas o menos – dijo con dificultad – no se preocupe

- Por favor apurémonos – dijo Pewen rápidamente a Sirius – mí hermana esta en peligro

- Esta bien – y mira a James - ¡James! ¡acelera en paso! ¡síguenos! ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡bien! – y siguió a Shadow entre el espeso y denso bosque negro

Y galopeando veloz entre árboles llegaron a un extraño lugar.

- hemos llegado – anuncio Pewen bajándose de Shadow

Sirius y James miraron asombrados aquel lugar. Estaba al medio del bosque negro, territorio de la chica. Allí había una especia de burbuja negrusca enorme.

La chica solo extendió una mano hacia la burbuja y en ella se dibujo un extraño símbolo.  Dos flores marchitas claras donde al medio de estas resaltaba una reluciente de color negro.

Al acto se empieza a crear un agujero del tamaño justo para que pasaran los caballos y sus dueños en ellos.

- Bien, avancen – dijo al momento que ella también lo hacia

Entraron y se encontraron con una gran sorpresa. Adentro había un pueblo, no muy grande. Las casas eran normales, todas estaban pintadas de colores distintos, pero eran colores oscuros. Los caminos eran de cemento con figuras en ellas donde los pequeños caminos de las casas se conectaban a la avenida principal. Cada casa poseía un sector de jardín.  Al final de la calle había un palacio de color negro entero.

Cuando entraron vieron una gran reja negra con el anterior símbolo arriba, estaba abierta. Y al lado se encontraba un hombre

- princesa Pewen – digo inclinándose ante la muchacha. Y luego miro a los demás

- Yael no hay tiempo de saludos – dijo la chica – mi hermana esta grave, necesito que le preparen su habitación

Yael era un hombre adulto, de unos 30 años, su pelo era ondulado y corto, de un color castaño, sus ojos eran café oscuro. Sus orejas también eran puntiagudas Vestía ropas de elfos.

- ¿sus poderes?

- Si

- Bien. Enseguida princesa – y llamo a unas damiselas que estaban cerca y juntos fueron al castillo apurado

- Vamos – dijo la princesa – joven Potter, por favor siga a Yael y las damiselas, y deje a mi hermana donde ellos se lo indiquen

- Bien - y galopeo fuertemente en dirección del castillo

- ¿y tú no iras? – pregunto Sirius viendo como ella no dejaba de ver la silueta de su amigo alejarse

- No – dijo después de un rato tranquila – Se recuperar

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

- No es la primera vez que pasa esto – aclaro la joven - ¿quieres conocer el pueblo?

- Encantado

- Espera – dijo acercándose a Shadow y acariciándolo – déjalo descansar, esta agitado.

- ¿y donde lo puedo dejar? – pregunto ya de haberse desmontado de este.

- En ese corral – mirando al establo cerca de ellos – Shadow, ve a descansar

Y enseguida Shadow obedeció las órdenes de la princesa.

- ¿Cómo es que te entendió?

- Es un Nazgûl, no? Pues en ese corral esta lleno de esos – dijo sonriendo – Solo tenemos caballos de esa raza en Rhovanion

- ¿Rhovanion? – repitió confundido

- si, así se llama este lugar. "Rhovanion, pueblo de las sombras" – confirm

- Rhovanion…… - susurro - ¿y tú eres la princesa de este lugar?

- Pues en parte. Este pueblo fue creado por mi ayuda y protección, por eso me llaman princesa – aclaro – ven vamos para que conozcas el lugar

Sirius camino junto a ella en dirección al castillo. En el camino, muchos niños salieron de sus casas al ver a su princesa regresar

- ¡princesa Pewen! – gritaban viendo a dama oscura de regreso

- ¡mis niños! – hablo al momento de ser abrazada por una masa de manitos. A lo que a Sirius le hizo sonreír

- ¡que rico que volvieras! – dijo uno de ellos

- A mi también me gusta volver a verlos – dijo ya zafándose de todos – niños, les presento a Sirius Black – presento a Sirius – es un viajero que se quedara con nosotros esta noche

Después de un rato de juegos entre Sirius y los niños decidieron que era hora de regresar al castillo para ver como seguía Elruwen.

- ¿Yael? – pregunto Pewen - ¿Cómo esta Elruwen?

- Bien – afirmo – esta reposando en su cuarto. Sus energías poco a poco van volviendo

- Me alegro……

- ¿y donde se encuentra mi compañero? – pregunto curioso Sirius de saber que hacia su amigo

- Su amigo esta comiendo – dijo divertido Yael – le ofrecimos comida y no ha salido de all

- Me lo imaginaba – dijo con suspiro Sirius

- Ven Sirius – lo llamo Pewen un poco tímida

- ¿adonde?

- Sígueme. ¿acaso tú tienes hambre? – divertida

- Claro. ¿pero y tu hermana?

- Oh! No te preocupes – dijo tranquila – ella vendrá con nosotros cuando se recupere. Ven acompáñame

Ambos caminaron en dirección del comedor. Por dentro era enorme, tenia una mesa de madera para 10 personas como mínimo, en las paredes habían distintos tipos de cuadros cada uno de ellos con dibujos oscuros y tétricos, pero lo raro es que en cada uno de ellos se veía un poco de luz. Tenia en ella muebles, los cuales adentro guardaban cosas de vidrios y de valores.

Al fondo se podía divisar la silueta de James rodeada de millones de diferentes platos a su alrededor.

- ¿James? – pregunto dudoso su amigo

- ¿ajam? – dijo sin parar de comer lo que causo una pequeña risa en Pewen.

- ¿Esta rico no? – dijo arqueando las cejas mirándolo

- No te lo imaginas. Ven, siéntate conmigo – invito con confianza

- Adelante – hablo Pewen al sentir la mirada de Sirius en ella

- ¿segura? – a lo que esta le afirmo positivamente con la cabeza – ¿no quieres sentarte tu con nosotros?

- Si ustedes lo desean

Así los tres se sentaron. Pewen de cabecera, y James como Sirius cada uno a un costado de la mesa. Pewen no comía, solo miraba disimuladamente a los dos viajeros cada detalle.

- Princesa Pewen – hablo una voz despacio detrás de ella, tenia voz de preocupación que no paso desapercibido – necesitamos hablar con usted majestad

- Bien – luego miro a los visitantes – Discúlpenme, tengo que atender asuntos – y se retiro junto con el hombre a su lado rápidamente

- Es extraño – hablo Sirius luego de ver desvanecer la frágil figura de la princesa

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Algo esta pasando – dijo pensativo tomando un poco de jugo – están actuando extraño

- ¿y eso tu como lo sabes? – pregunto extrañado – es la primera vez que venimos aquí no? Puede que así actúen normalmente

- No lo creo – contrarrestó – Sus gestos, indican preocupación. Algo esta pasando, algo complicado

- ¿estas seguro?

- Si…es un extraño presentimiento

- ¿de que hablan si se puede saber? – dijo una voz proveniente de la entrada del salón

En ese momento Elruwen aparece al comedor sin que se dieran cuenta

- ¿y? ¿de que hablaban?

- Ah……este nosotros – dijo tartamudeante

- "James y su timidez" – pensó para él divertido – De la princesa Pewen

- ¿de mi hermana? – lo miro extrañado al igual que James

- Si, de ella – confirmo Sirius – estábamos comparándolas

- ¿comparándonos? – arqueando las cejas

- Si, son hermana, pero en lo físico nada tiene de iguales. Pero en su actitud tiene un poco en común

- ¿algo? ¿Cómo que? – hablo curiosa sentada en el puesto de su hermana

- Cada una tiene su propia personalidad aunque una mínima parte es de la otra ¿me entiendes?

Tanto Elruwen como James lo miraban confundidos con tal explicación

- Yo te entiendo – dijo una voz fría entrando al salón

- ¡Pewen! – grito su hermana al escuchar la voz de ella. Y corrió a abrazarla. Esta solo se dejos abrazar y sonrió levemente

- princesa Pewen – hablo James – este… ¿nos podría explicar las palabras de Sirius?

- Su amigo intenta explicar esto – dijo sonriente – Tanto yo como mi hermana tenemos cada una un elemento

- ¿Elemento? – dijo confundido Potter

- Si. Mi hermana Elruwen tiene la luz – mirándose ambas sonrientes – y como se darán cuenta por el lugar, yo poseo la oscuridad

- Es por eso el nombre Pewen Yin – hablo la pelirroja – "Yin" es maldad…

- Y "Yang" es bien – termino la frase la morena – pero aun así, yo tengo una parte calida en mí. Como Elruwen tiene una pequeña parte fría

-  Por eso sus vestimentas no? – dijo dudoso James

- Si – aclaro Elruwen – cada una lleva ropas de acuerdo a su elemento. Así como cada una solo puede estar en sus territorios

- ¿Cómo es eso? – decidió hablar Sirius

- no podemos estar en nuestro elemento contrario – aclaro la chica de ojos verdes – ustedes vieron mi caso. Al anochecer mis poderes se debilitan por el abandono de la luz. Así como los poderes de Pewen aumenta de noche.

- y los tuyos aumentan de día – supuso James

- Si

- Pero como es que puedes estar en el castillo si es todo oscuro – medito Sirius

- Eres observador – contesto Pewen sonriente – Si te habrás dado cuenta antes de entrar a Rhovanion había una burbuja no? Pues solamente puede estar dentro de ella. Sino sus poderes se debilitaran. Es mi mismo caso en la luz.

- Por eso en Rhovanion tengo mi propia habitación

- ¿esa llena de luz? – pregunto James

- Si. Ella me recupera las fuerzas que pierdo

- Una ultima pregunta – dijo Sirius

- ¿Cuál? – respondieron a coro

- ¿Ustedes son mortales, semi dioses o dioses?

- Una mezcla de varias cosas – aclaro la chica de ojos azulinos – Parte de nuestra sangre es de Antiguas Profecías

-  Y la otra es mitad elfo – dijo divertida Elruwen

- ¿mitad elfo? – dijo James - ¡oh! Por eso sus ropas y sus orejas

- Así es, al igual que nuestros nombres

- ¿sus nombres? – pregunto Black arqueando un poco las cejas

- Si – hablo la princesa de Rhovanion – Pewen en mortal o semi dios significa "Stephany" la Dama oscura

- Y  Elruwen significa "Lily" la Reina blanca

**sara fenix black **

¡Hola!

Seeee!!! Jo ya tamos de vacaciones!! Jaja ¡Y SOY DE CHILE! (chilena de corazón jiji )

Don't worry abaut Remus jeje el saldra, pero mas adelante, tengo que preparar todo para su llegada….asi como la de Peter ¬¬.

¡Ahora te kedo claro lo de la pelirroja!! Jaja. Si. Le achuntaste, es Lily, la elfa blanca. Y aunk pareca raro es hermana de Steph aunque sus poderes y caracterisicas fisicas indiken todo lo contrario. En cuanto a Primavera………digamos que esta de Vacaciones conmigo jeje XD. No saldra por un buen par de capitulos jeje. ¿La prueba? Mmm creo que si. Aunque no era esa la prueba, pero no alcanzo a realizarsela. ¡Y el beso! Jo. Pues es Sirius Black no? Jaja besa a kien kiera jo…… ( babeo el teclado) jeje

Y trankila que ya no toy enojada por el de los arcángeles….de echo pues…¡tengo una crisis con ese! Jo…No se como continuarla…o sea se lo esencial pero nesecito que mi cabeza cree mas detalles jeje.

Bueno. Espero que este capitulo te haya sido de tu agrado

Me despido jeje

**Emily Evans**

Hola! Jeje

No te preocupes por la pelicula. Total mi papa fue con Ignacio el miércoles y estaba lleno, asi k prefiero ir después. Adema ire con amigos jojo

¡Hey! ¡Es Sirius Black! Jaja ¡Es algo normal de el! Jaja

¿Moony? Jojo tendras que esperar como le dije a Sara. Toy preparando todo para su llegada jeje, por que el VA a aparecer asi k no os preocupeis! Jeje

¡Y aun no la leees mi historia! . No he recibio tu review….me voy a poner de luto. ¡¡Espero que por lo menos leas esta historia! ¬¬

Bueno. Me le voy jeje


End file.
